Wild Beast (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Hitsuruga
Summary: She lost her family, he had nothing to begin with. Fate brought them together. Now, many years in the future, they fight to achieve peaceful life. Will they succeed? Fem!ValixOC, IsseixHarem, Powerful!OC, M for gore, nudity, lemon and other stuff. (UP FOR ADOPTION)
1. Beastly cry

**Wild Beast**

 **Prologue: Beastly cry**

* * *

It's year 2008. A young girl at a age of twelve sat inside a thick forest. Green leafs shuffled quietly on the branches because of the gentle breeze that went by. Around her, deer and rabbits silently moved around her, not wanting to disturb the unknown person.

The girl herself was actually pretty in many regards. Small, crystal blue eyes, shoulder long silver hair, cute little lips and slender round face. Her figure wasn't too slim nor too thick, just perfect. She didn't have much curves, obvious because of her age, but it's clear that she hasn't hit her growth spurt. She wore dark green t-shirt under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and combat boots, something you wouldn't expect a young lady to wear.

But she's not a simple young lady. This is Valier, or Vali, Lucifer, granddaughter of one of the most ruthless devils alive, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. And that isn't a good thing for her, considering she is now on run away from him. Why? Because she's a half blood, her mother being a human. Just a week ago she witnessed her father being murder by her grandpa in cold blood. Thankfully her mother wasn't around that time and got warning from her lover. But Rizevim noticed young Vali and chased after her.

Now, in human world, Valier hid in small forest, catching some breath before returning to her escape. Despite being a devil, she didn't have unlimited stamina, especially considering she's just a kid, so even she needed a break form time to time.

She took in another deep breath, trying to calm down. She won't just cry because her father died, she can't. She's a devil and devils never cry... But even despite that, sadness grew inside her heart, ready to burst out with a loud cry.

 _'Why? Why did it have to happen to me?'_ She asked herself over and over for the past few days, but obviously no answer came to her mind.

Just as she was about to move on, a loud screech came from behind her, as if some twisted howl of a beast. She turned around and her blood froze in fear. She met many monsters during walks with her father, but this... This was true terror in a way she couldn't describe.

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 03)**

Simply put, it looked like a bat-man. It was tall, higher by almost two heads, body made from some weird metal-like skin that looked more like a weird battle suit than anything. It's head was even weirder, resembling weird armor helmet with bat wings on it's sides where ears normally would be. Speaking of wings, it had two longer than it's arms, which were black like a night and few holes here and there. What stood out the most about it was the armlet placed on it's left arm, which had blue glowing eyes.

Overall, with it's look alone, this wasn't something scary, especially for supernatural being like her, but what made it a terror personified was the aura. The amount of bloodthirst and killing intent it released... It would make any seasoned monster hunter shit their pants.

She paled and tried to slowly retreat from it, as the bat slowly approached the defendless child. **"Food..."** The beast said with deep, demonic-like voice, which sent more shivers down Vali's spine.

 _'T-this is h-how I'll die?'_ She asked herself in mind as she closed her eyes, hoping death will be quick and painless.

But just as her demise was about to come... **"RAAAAAGH!"** A loud roar echoed throughout the whole forest, making both her and the monster stop completely. Behind the bat another beast came, more terrifying than the previous one, but at the same... more tame.

Most eye-catching thing about it was that the newcomer was mostly green with some red lines here and there, red eyes, yellow chest and black areas around hands, legs and knees. On it's waist it had weird belt with red eye-like spots and two handles. It stood around her height, which was hard to see considering it was in a crouching position. It also had the same armlet as the bat in the same place.

At that moment Valier lost all hope. _'M-Mom...? D-Dad...?'_ She knew they weren't around, but she couldn't stop herself as she cried her eyes out in fear. This was even scarier than her grandpa throwing all those lethal spells at her.

The new monster looked at her and seemed to stare for a good two seconds before looking back at the bat and roaring more. The bat screeched back and they both charged at each other. First one to land a hit was the newcomer, sending his enemy at the nearby tree with a scratch. It then jumped at the bat, who managed to quickly recover and dodge, then send a punch at it's back, making the green thing hit the ground hard.

It quickly recovered and countered by kicking it's enemy into the stomach before getting back up. Taking no time, it pounced onto the bad and started to mercilessly beat it up until it delivered finishing blow by piercing through it and ripping off it's core, which was a weird ball with a redish glow.

The bat stopped moving and slowly melted into a poodle of black goo, while the green monster looked at Vali, who was silently watching the whole fight with wide eyes. She paled again when she saw it approaching her, but got confused when it fell on it's knees, the same goo covering it. _'Is it dying as well?'_ She asked herself in mind as she saw that the goo slowly revealed a... young boy.

 **(END SONG)**

It was a small boy around her age with dark orange, neck long hair with bangs moved to the left side, revealing dark green eyes and pale skin complexion. His lips were small and slender, while his face was very girly for some reason.

His clothes consisted of what could basically be called hospital garments. Thankfully, he had some underwear under this, so no awkward scene would happen.

He held his stomach, trying to keep his balance. "D-do you... have s-some... m-meat...?" He asked weakly, obviously tired. She just now noticed some bruises on him and small cuts around his arms and where she could see his chest. She shock her head and looked around. "T-that r-rabbit... could you b-bring... i-it here?" She nodded lightly and caught a nearby rabbit, which struggled to get out of her grasp.

She slowly approached him, still wary of him. "H-here..." She extended her hand with the rabbit in it and the boy quickly grabbed the animal, startling Vali a bit. She jumped a bit backwards.

"S-Sorry! I'm really hungry..." He apologized with a weak smile, then frowned. "You s-should look away..." She wasn't sure about whether or not she should, but decided to comply.

Where she looking at the scene that then played out, she would have been even more terrified. The boy started by crushing the rabbit's head, then skinned it with his own hands, leaving lots of blood. When he was done, he ripped it's legs and ate the meat that was on it before moving to it's torso, eating everything including organs, excluding stomach, knowing it had acid in it. After he was done, he threw all of the leftovers away and used the fur to wipe himself of the blood.

When all was clean, he sighed with satisfaction. "Okay, you can look back." Vali nodded and turned to him, noticing that there wasn't any rabbit nearby.

"Did you eat it?" He nodded and she widened her eyes. "So quick!? D-did you eat it w-whole!?" He blinked at that question and after few seconds of tense silence, he laughed lightly.

The laugh stayed there for about fifteen seconds before he shock his head. "No, no, no. I don't have big enough stomach to hold it's whole body." He then sighed and looked at her face, adopting a slightly confused face. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen any normal human in this forest."

She wanted to ask what he meant by 'normal', but decided not to. "My name is Valier Lucifer. And who are you? Or what are you exactly?" He started to think for few seconds before looking at her with a goofy grin.

"I don't know."... That caught Vali off guard. She could understand if he didn't know what he is, but not knowing his name? "Why do you look weird at me?" He asked in confusion. That's when she noticed she was practically staring at him.

She blushed lightly and got super flustered, looking away. "S-sorry! B-but..." Her eyes slowly returned to him. "How come you don't know your own name?" He shrugged casually.

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up in this forest, wearing this belt and armlet." He said, showing her both his belt and his armlet. She looked at them with interest. "And why are you here?"

She looked down on the ground with sad eyes, remembering how her father died. "I-I... I don't want to talk about this..." She whispered silently, but he heard her perfectly.

"Alright... Hey, wanna get out of here?" She looked back at him and flinched in surprise, seeing his face right in front of her. How come he got to her so fast, considering he sat few meters away from her. "I wonder how world outside looks. I have been in here for I guess two weeks and I can't remember a thing about a world outside of here."

She again blinked. He didn't even remember how normal world looks like? She didn't even know what to say anymore. So she just nodded and got up slowly. "Alright... But you need a name." He straighten up and nodded.

He adopted a thinking pose, which made him look a bit a bit silly. Vali tried her best not laugh right at his face, which was really hard. "How about... Kemono?" Kemono? It sounded really nice. "I think it means beast in Japanese..." He knew what Japanese is but he didn't know his own name? What a weirdo...

She nodded with a small smile. "Alright... let's go." He nodded happily and they both walked forward.

* * *

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 04)**

Two hours passed since the two met. They talked with each other and Kemono learned a lot about Vali... She, on the other hand learned not so much about her companion.

It surprised greatly the boy when he learned about all of the supernatural beings in the world and the fact that Vali is half devil herself. He also learned all she knew about the Great War, which was just a basic 'fight between devils, angels and fallen angels' explanation.

In return, Kemono told her everything he knew about himself and the monster he fought. It wasn't much, considering he knew only a little more than she did. What he told her is that he was the same thing as the bat thing in some way and that he feels urge to fight it for some reason. He also told her that this belt he wore allowed him to transform into a monster without losing control. Another thing is that he almost always have big hunger for meat. That was all he knew.

As they were going around, talking like this, they saw a middle-aged man with a goatee. His hair were brown with blonde bangs and he wore a business suit for some odd reason. When he spotted both of them, he adopted a confused expression.

"Hey kids, what are you doing here?" He asked them, making both of them tense up. But after Kemono felt his scent, somehow, he relaxed, which prompted Vali to do the same.

The girl sighed lightly. "We're lost..." She answered half-honestly. They were lost, but they knew where to generally go. The man eyed them, then shrugged. "What about you, mister?"

He smiled cheekily. "I'm looking for mushrooms. Why else would I go to the forest." Both kids eyed him suspiciously and after moment he sighed. "Alright, I'm looking for research material... Wait, why the hell am I excusing myself to some kids!?"

The sudden outburst of his made Vali flinch in fear. "Hey! Don't yell like that! You scared her!" Kemono yelled and went closer to him. "Now tell me, who the hell are you!?" Man looked at him and smirked.

"I like your attitude, kiddo. Just for that I'll introduce myself." He said and patted Kemono's head, which for some reason calmed him down. "My name is Azazel." This name held no meaning to Kemono, but Vali recognized it immediately.

She started to back off slowly. "A-Azazel... Leader o-of the fallen a-angels..." That caught Azazel's attention as he looked at her.

"How do you know me, kiddo?" He asked and tried to approach her, but was stopped by Kemono, who glared at him.

"Her name is Valier... And I'm Kemono." He introduced them while walking up to Vali, trying to calm her down. He won't let the first person he met to be scared.

Azazel thought for a bit and looked at them. "Valier and Kemono? Weird names... But considering you know who I am, then it's good to guess you're part of the supernatural world, correct?" Neither of them answered, Vali because she was too scared and Kemono because he tried to calm her down.

After moment Valier finally nodded. "Y-yes... I'm V-Valier L-Lucifer..." Azazel whistled at that discovery. A daughter of a Lucifer, but which one?

"Lucifer, huh? I wonder where are your parents." That was a bad topic he chose, because almost immediately Vali started to cry, angering Kemono even more. "Okay, I see something happen, I won't pry... Well then, how about you two would come with me?"

Kemono glared at him for a moment. "Why would we, teme? You made Valier cry..." He said, looking at the crying girl besides him.

He sighed lightly. "Because I'm your best option of quickly getting out of here. Besides, I think you would need some new clothes." Azazel pointed out, making the boy finally realize something: This whole time he was wearing nothing except a robe and some boxers. He widened his eyes and blushed slightly, then looked at Vali.

The girl was looking at the ground for solid twenty seconds before nodding. "A-alright... We'll come with you... Just please, don't kill us..." Azazel gave a heartful laugh at that, actually making the atmosphere less tense.

"Why would I kill two kids!?" He asked and motioned for them to approach, preparing teleportation spell. The slowly walked up to him and they got teleported.

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 17)**

When they arrived, Azazel immediately sent them to get new clothes. While initially Vali protested, she eventually gave in.

Valier got a white t-shirt with lilies pattern and a knee-long, black skirt, while Kemono got black jeans, black t-shirt and green blouse.

After that Azazel took them to eat something. Everyone there was surprised when suddenly Kemono started to devour everything that had proteins. After ten minutes, half of the table was already empty and Kemono sat on his chair with satisfied smile. Just then he noticed others, who were sweatdropping. "Sorry, I was a little hungry... Hehe..." He smiled sheepishly and scratched back of his head.

They shock their heads and sat down as well. "Kemono..." Azazel started to the boy, who turned to their host. "Can you tell me what this is?" He showed him a small vial of a colorless liquid. He got it from one of the servants that took care of Kemono's old garbs. There were a total of five vials in it.

The boy looked closely and after a moment he made a face as if he remembered something. He then pressed a armlet, which opened the 'nose'. Inside it was another vial, but it was almost empty. Kemono took the vial from Azazel's hand and changed it with the old one.

After closing the container, he looked at the man. "That's my meds. They help me stay in control." Everyone heard that and looked at him in confusion.

Azazel was the first to voice everyone's thoughts. "In control of what?" Boy just smiled and raised his hand. Suddenly great heat came from it, one that could be felt in sauna, before big force followed, pushing those that were unprepared a meter or two. When everyone looked back at the boy, they could see that his arm became green and had a claws instead of normal fingers.

"In control of my other self." Everyone, except Azazel, widened their eyes, while Azazel hummed in interest. Before he could examine it more, black goo covered Kemono's hand and when it disappeared, he again had normal hand.

The scientist sighed and got up. "Well, whatever. Come to the training ground after both of you rest. One of my servants will take you there." They nodded and watched as Azazel left.

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

An hour later, the two of them stood in front of Azazel and another man with weird, pale skin, black hair, pointy ears and bloody red eyes. He wore black robe with metallic accessories.

Azazel looked at the two. "Alright, I understand you two are only children, but you need to learn self-defense if you want to live in this world. I don't know what happened for you to end up in that forest, but I know I cannot let you simply die." He then looked at the other man. "This is Kokabiel, one of my colleagues. He's a exceptional fighter and will gladly help you in honing your fighting skill. Isn't that right, Kokabiel?"

The man nodded. "Of course Azazel, though I have to question why should I help a devil?" He asked, looking at Valier, who hid a little behind Kemono. "Well, I guess that doesn't matter. If Azazel wants me to train you, then I have no reason to decline."

Kokabiel clapped and two women came out. One had black hair and wore plain black shirt and black sweat pants, while the other one had blue hair and wore more professional suit. "This is Raynere and Kalawarner. They will be your sparring partners for today."

The two girls looked at them and bowed lightly, but not before sending Kemono a very fast, flirty smirk. That made him blush very lightly for some reason. They knew it already, teasing him will be fun.

Kalawarner was assigned to fight Kemono, while Raynere took on Vali. To not make too much chaos for now, they decided that Valier and Raynere should fight first. The two girls stood before each other. Raynere wore a confident smirk, while Vali tried to keep up her determined expression.

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 05)**

After few seconds of silence, Raynere charged first and immediately delivered a backhand slap to Vali's face. It wasn't something strong, barely any force was put into it, but it was enough to send Vali flying across the field.

Kemono gasped at what happened. "Vali!" He yelled to his companion and was glad she got up moments later. She quickly dusted herself off and charged at her enemy, but got denied when Raynere sidestepped and pushed her, forcing her to fall thanks to girl's momentum.

"What is this?" Raynere asked mockingly, dodging a punch Valier threw after she got. "Is this all decadence of the legendary Lucifer can do?" Kemono felt as his blood boiled inside him... quite literally and metaphorically. He couldn't stand watching Vali being beaten up and ridiculed by someone like this woman. But at the same time he knew this was controlled spar and despite hating his attitude, he believed Azazel enough to trust he will stop this before it will get too out of hand.

And he did. Just before Raynere could deliver hit that could obviously wound Vali a lot, that is one with a light spear, Azazel snapped his finger. "Okay, that's enough. Raynere..." The raven head turned to her boss, standing as straight as her body allowed her to. "I know you have personal grudge against devils" Disgust on her face was enough of an evidence on that. "but you cannot take out your frustration on a child. Especially the one that is our guest here."

 **(END SONG)**

She bowed in respect after few seconds of hesitation. "Yes, Azazel-sama." Both her and Valier walked onto the side and that was the cue for the other two to get ready. Both of them walked to the centre.

As they stood there, Kalawarner sent Kemono a seductive wink. "Hope you won't hurt this pretty lady~" This one sentence made Vali angry for some odd reason. But what she got was a blank stare from the boy, something she didn't honestly expect.

Seeing he didn't feel like playing, she went for the first hit. She dashed at him and was about to punch him, but his action surprised her. He went under her punch while also forcing her off of her feet by kicking her legs. As she was falling down, Kemono headed towards a nearby bench, confusing people surrounding them.

On the bench lied his belt, which he picked up and placed on his waist. By the time he returned to battlefield, Kalawarner managed to get up and was now staring at him. "What do you plan to do with that toy, boy?"

The answer came when he twisted left handle.

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 12)**

 **OMEGA**

That's when everyone noticed changes that happened to Kemono: His eyes turned fully red, his fangs pushed slightly forward, deep angry scowl rooted itself on his face and he growled like a furious wolf during a heated battle.

"UUUAAAAGHHH!" He suddenly roared with full force, startling all of the girls present. "AMAZON!"

That's when steam covered his whole being, heat and force hit everyone, pushing some of them backwards.

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**

When steam disappeared, instead of Kemono stood beast Vali met before. That brought shock to everyone, even Vali, who didn't expect him to turn in such a way. "Kemono...?" She silently whispered, looking at the beast boy.

Azazel, however, quickly replaced his initial shock with interest. _'I wonder what exactly are you, kiddo.'_ He thought with small smirk adoring his face.

Kokabiel was a completely different story. Where others saw an unknown and weird power, he saw potential. Potential for perfect soldier. Potential for great ally. Potential for his plans being truly successful. "Interesting..." He muttered quietly to himself, watching his new possible ally's fight.

Said kid was now staring at his opponent, who was equally stunned. **"What are you gaping at!?"** His yell brought her out of her daze. She glared at him and then charged, summoning a light spear. Azazel wanted to stop the fight, but was to slow.

When light spear was about to touch his chest, Kemono slammed his open palm on top of Kalawarner's head, forcing her down with enough force to create a small crater. He then grabbed her by her hair, quickly examining her now bloodied and broken face. Second later he threw her into a column, which only slowed her fly. It only ended after she hit a barrier set up by Azazel some time before the test begun.

She slowly got up, but it was visible she was already tired out. This seemingly only slightly extraordinary boy, he actually have enough power to damage a fallen angel to such level? _'But he's obviously holding back.'_ Azazel concluded as he watched body moves of this 'child'. _'If he wanted, he would have killed her with his first move.'_

Kalawarner panted loudly and glared at the boy again, before taking out her wings out and flying up in the air. "Now what will you do, huh!? You little monster sh-"

 **VIOLENT BREAK**

Kemono twisted right handle of his belt and took it out. Attached to it was a metallic whip, which he used to grab his opponent's leg and bring her down with a roar. Exactly at the moment she connects with the ground, he rushed to her and punched her in the guts, increasing the potential size of the crater.

When dusk settled down, they could see Kemono standing over Kalawarner, pressing his foot on her stomach. **"This is what you get for flirting in the fight."** Pressure on her stomach increased. **"Remember: Never underestimate your opponent. Don't taunt them unless you're absolutely sure you've won. If I were your real enemy, you would've been dead long time ago."**

 **(END SONG)**

He sighed and let her go as his body slowly returned to normal. "In this world you eat or get eaten. Become a hunter or the hunted." As he finished that, he fell face-first onto the ground.

"Kemono!" Almost instantly, Vali ran to his side and picked him up. Thankfully, he was alive and conscious, smiling lightly at her.

"Hey Vali-chan... You smell delicious... I need some meat..." He chuckled dryly and sat down on a bench with Vali's help. He felt extremely hungry, to the point where he could eat everyone present. But he knew he couldn't. It would be below him. It would make him an animal.

Someone threw him a chicken leg and when he looked up, he saw Azazel standing above him. "You're really interesting, kiddo. I never saw powers like what you have." He sat besides him and patted his back as Kemono ate his chicken. "You know what, instead of just teaching you self-defense, how about you stay here for few years and I train both of you?"

Both of the children looked at him, then at themselves. No words were exchanged, but non was needed. They had nowhere to go, Vali lost her family - except mother, but she's lost somewhere in the world - while Kemono remembered nothing of his past. But here Azazel gave them possibility of not only proper life, but also training? This is something that they cannot say no, even if they don't trust him much.

[We accept.] They said in union, turning back to him. Azazel smiled and nodded in understanding. That day was a day when Valier Lucifer and Kemono became pupils and, later, adopted children of Azazel.

* * *

Eight years have passed since Vali and Kemono came across Azazel.

Kemono sat up in his bed, stretching with a small yawn. He has changed greatly since that time. Most importantly, he grew a lot compare to his past self, now towering around 6.4 feet. He also got some muscles, gaining built of a athlete, instead of his previous branch look. His hair were now cut by half, but instead were extremely messy, giving him very wild look.

He looked at his side and small smile crept on his face. There laid his ex-foster sister, ex-bestie and current love of his life, Vali. She also grew a few compare to her younger self. While not as tall or muscled, she still was pretty tall, standing around 6 feet, while her built was that of a really healthy woman. Her assets also grew, having now healthy DD cups and buttcheeks that any men would for.

Kemono then turned to his night table and checked time on his phone. 5:40 am. Fairly early... _'What happened last night?'_ He asked himself as he rubbed his head. _'I remember we returned from a party, took some booze we got from Azazel and then... blur... I hate hangovers...'_ Knowing he can't do shit about it, Kemono moved his legs outside of his bed, just then noticing he was completely naked. _'... Good thing it's her safe time...'_ He was too tired to laugh at that.

As he tried to get up, he felt tugging on his waist. He looked down to see a arm hugging him. "Good morning, sexy..." Tired voice of his girlfriend sounded behind him and he turned around once more to see messfest of Vali's hair slowly rising from bed, showing her full glory to him.

He chuckled and pecked her lips. "Morning, tasty..." She slapped back of his head for that stupid nickname. She hated when he called her that, because she wasn't sure whether he's seriously calling her tasty or if he's just complimenting her. "Ow. Gomen." He rubbed back of his head and got up. He picked his boxers and pants up before putting them on. "I'm going to make us breakfast." He said before leaving their room. It was a truly perfect life.

But unfortunately, life is never perfect.

As Vali and Kemono sat in their living room, Vali eating a big sandwich, while Kemono devouring cooked eggs and bacon, they watched TV. And what showed up on it brought bad mood for them.

 _[In the recent weeks, many people started to disappear under mysterious circumstances. At the same time, there has been numerous reports of rotten smell coming from abandoned buildings and houses. Not much is known about reasons behind these happenings, but police assures that they are already investigating this matter. Now, to the news-]_

For others, those two things, while unnerving, aren't something they would consider true problem. But Vali and Kemono knew better. "Do you think it's THEM?" He nodded and got up after finishing his food.

"Yeah, this does sound like work of Amazons. But for them to awake already?" He shock his head and got on his school uniform. Alongside his girlfriend, Kemono attends Kuoh Academy in college division.

But why going to college when you have powers like those two? Well, there are few things. Most importantly, both of them want to sooner or later live a happy and calm life, away from supernatural world and their past. For that, they need education which will allow them to get some well-paid jobs.

Outside of that, Azazel asked them to attend this exact academy, because he wanted them to keep eye on both his subordinates and possible threats. While normally they would deny something like this, considering they do not work for him, they also knew they owed him for helping and raising them this all years.

 **(Cue: Armour Zone by Taro Kobayashi)**

Kemono shock his head as both of them walked down the road, looking at the sun slowly rising in the horizon. _'Why do I have a feeling that shit will go down really fast in next few days?'_ He asked himself with a internal frown. His instincts never failed, no matter whether it was good or a bad thing. But he really hoped this time they were wrong.

Unfortunately, as it was said before, life is NEVER perfect.

* * *

 **And that was prologue of my newest project, Wild Beast.**

 **I got this idea after watching half of first season of Kamen Rider Amazons and reading fanfic Wild Omega by ShadowBladeKnight (BTW, check him out, he does great Kamen Rider fanfics. Even if his updates are really rare, every chapter have quality behind it).**

 **Writing this made me realize something: I suck at 3rd PoV. That's why from now on I will only use 3rd PoV for prologues and if I need to deliver some plot outside of MC's hearing range.**

 **So yeah... If you liked it and hope next chapters will be better written, follow and favorite (Not like they won't get better with time, it's just that big numbers motivate me to actually write this) and if you have some constructive criticism, questions or something else, feel free to leave a review.**

 **For now, see ya!**

 **Ja~Ne!**

* * *

 **Next hunt:**

"Senpai! Have mercy!" Issei squealed in fear, covering his head with his own hands.

 **"Yoink!"** I quickly jumped down, grabbing the unconscious pervert before returning to the trees.

"Senpai, who really are you?" Rias asked with demanding tone, slamming her hands on her desk.

In front of us, small nun around Issei's age tripped and fell on the ground.

 **Chapter 1: Hunting season**

 **(END SONG)**


	2. Hunting season

**Chapter 1: Hunting season**

* * *

We enter through school's gate. Kuoh Academy, peak of modern architecture... of 2006. Right now, while still impressive, it doesn't awes people that much anymore, especially since it exists for so long. Just last year, the year I was entering it, school changed from girls-only to co-ed. That's why, despite the gigantic interest of male population in this school, girls:guys ratio is around 10:1. But I don't mind that, nor is it something I care deeply about. That's because the only woman I need is currently walking besides me.

Well, that's our feeling outside of our school life. When we attend college, we are just good childhood friends. We decided to act like this because after just one period on our first day, Vali was called a Great Onee-sama, a title shared with two highschoolers, and I was Jungle Prince of Kuoh Academy. Is my Amazon aura so obvious or something?

Well, whatever. Our first few classes weren't too interesting, just Math and English and other stuff like that. In all honesty, I am able to understand all of this only because when we were tutored in Grigori, Baraqiel-san was extremely strict about our education.

If I were to be completely objective about my grades, they are above average. Nothing to be ashamed of, but also nothing to be boasting about. And that's... completely fine with me. I don't need people giving me more attention than they already do. It's annoying as it already is.

After our fourth class passed, lunch break came. Wasting no time, everyone sprung up from their seats, me included, and we all went in our own directions. Having few hard-boiled eggs with me, I ventured outside.

To explain quickly, I am not a normal human. I don't know much about what exactly am I, except the name - which is Amazon - that my kind is still in some way human, but modified somehow, that we crave protein-filled meals and that unless we learn how to control our craves for human flesh or we don't have regularly given special medicine, we become cannibalistic monsters with no return to our old ways.

That's why I eat eggs, because they are full of proteins. And to clarify something, I don't need my meds anymore, mostly thanks to special control training given me by Azazel. Honestly, it was a hell for the most part.

But on that I'll talk more later. For now, let me show you my main source of entertainment. Meet Issei Hyoudou and his two friends, Matsuda and Motohama... I never learned last names of those two idiots. Why? Because unlike Issei, they are corrupted to the core. Issei, on the other hand, is someone I can feel is still salvageable. That's one of many perks you gain for being a trained Amazon: Your instincts and senses allow you to know all the information you need at the current moment, like honesty of another person, possible intentions of others, muscle movement which in turn allows you to predict next move of you opponent. Overall, pretty cool thing to have.

Right now the Perverted Trio, or the Idiotic Trio as I sometimes call them, were peeping. Matsuda and Motohama did, to be exact. Issei tried to look as well, but was denied by his "Friends". I couldn't help but smirk cruelly. I will have so much fun...

I approached them slowly with my smirk staying strong on my face. Issei, the only smart one that actually looked behind, paled as he recognized me. "U-um... G-g-guys..."

"Shush Issei! We'll give you a look in a moment..." Matsuda hushed his companion.

"Yeah! Let us just enjoy this glorious view for just few more seconds... or minutes." Motohama threw his two cents as well.

However, Issei didn't stop as I was already half way from my previous position. "Guys... Guys. Guys! GUYS!"

[WHAT!?] Suddenly the two preoccupied perverts exploded, turning in my direction. When they finally understood why Issei called them, their expressions became that of utter horror.

"The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on me to strike back against evil! I am warrior of female's privacy, Kemono Otaka!" I said, making Kamen Rider Stronger's pose, while his theme song - in instrumental version - played in the background.

This is something I managed to change from silly to completely terrifying for those three. I got that idea after watching some of the older Kamen Riders. Maybe it was a sprung of a moment, maybe some kind of subconscious wish, but I wanted to try it out. So I did. My first time was doing impression of Ichigo. While at first they laughed at me, they quickly stopped after I got them straight into the nurse's office with bloodied faces. After that, whenever I did one of the Rider's poses, they would shit their pants.

Yeah, I'm a big fan of Kamen Riders. I could easily name all of the riders right now. Kamen Rider, V3, X, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black and Black RX, Kuuga... [1] The other Kuuga... I think? Okay, I didn't watch Heisei shows yet. But never mind that, we have more interesting things at hand. Like three perverts to beat up.

As I was explaining all of this in my mind - for some odd reason... why am I having a inner monologue again? - I managed to already knock two of them down, while Issei, they 'lucky one', watched in horror.

With eyes of a predator, I turned to my next victim, wicked smirk still residing on my face. "You're next, Issei-boyo..."

The sweat on his head grew by two centimeters. I'm a goddamn sadist and I love it! "Senpai! Have mercy!" Issei squealed in fear, covering his head with his own hands. I shock my head and picked him up by a collar. Next thing that happened was a simple barrage of punches to the face and stomach.

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 18)**

After I was done, I left to my and Vali's spot under a sakura tree in a small forest that was located on the school's grounds. It was a single tree seated in the center of a small hill, which found itself near old school building - aka, Occultist Research Club. Which is a façade for Rias Gremory's peerage. It may seem weird using a spot so close to one of the major supernatural groups in our school, but in all honesty, we knew no normal life could be achieved with them around, so as well we can play dare and see how long will it take for them to approach.

Shocking my head away from those thoughts, I sat down under the tree and laid my head down just in time for my sexy babe to come. "Hey sweety~" Vali greeted me with her seductive voice and equally seductive smirk. Seconds later we both laughed. Why? Because her using the seductive voice is our inside joke. We never were very flirty with each other. Our romantic interactions before our first kiss were EXTREMELY awkward. Seriously, we were such goofs back then, unable to properly say a complement to each other without stuttering and blushing like a ambulance car.

I sighed happily and smiled gently at her. "Hey honey, how was your walk here?" She sat besides me and took out two lunch boxes, handing me one. I opened it and inside I found some eggs, a small bottle of chocolate milk, a home-made burger and about six sushi rolls. While my body forces me to eat proteins, making be throw up any food that doesn't have any inside - drinks aren't included - it can be easily tricked to allow me eat anything else, as long as at the same time I consume something that has proteins inside. That's why I can eat sushi and burgers with no problem, but eating pure pickles for example, would make me puke.

Vali opened hers, which had some sandwiches and onigiri. "Nothing special. Talked with girls, declined some love confessions and I even saw how the perverts you enjoy beating up being trashed by the Kendo club."

I chuckled at the last one. "So they got beaten twice today, huh? I guess they tried their luck again." We both shared a small laugh at their misery. We both are such sadists sometimes.

As we continued our lunch, I noticed certain red hair hanging from a small window on the second floor of the old school building. So she's watching us again, huh? I wonder when Rias will get enough confidence to approach us. Unless she thinks we will do that first, which is obviously a stupid idea, if the previous school year and lack of any interactions between us two and her group was any kind of indication.

I gulped down the rest of my milk and sighed happily just when the bell sounded through the whole school. I hid the rest of my food for later and kissed Vali's cheek before she left. I stayed there for another minute, knowing the teacher with have class with will be late. After moment I looked back at the window and saw that Rias was still there, so I decided to send her a small smile and a wave before leaving.

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

 _3rd PoV, ORC Clubroom_

 **(Cue: Highschool DxD OST CD 1/Track 9)**

Rias was quite surprised that he waved at her. For almost a year she observed both him and his "friend" as they live on her territory. "Ara ara~ You still watch those two?" Akeno, Rias' best friend and her Queen, giggled light from behind her before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes. They are a weird bunch. Valier Luciana Fernley, a half-devil that somehow doesn't posses any Evil Piece and isn't connected to any clan, possibly born from one of the lost pillars. She posses a unknown Sacred Gear that most probably is already activated." Rias recounted information about the silver-haired girl, sitting down back on her seat.

Akeno sighed gently. "Kemono Otaka, a human with extraordinary aura, one that hasn't been met with ever before. His physical attributes, while for a naked eye aren't too extraordinary, are in fact very high as seen from the way his muscle work and how he focuses to limit his own feats to human level. It is unknown whether he posses Sacred Gear or not, but if he does, it's very powerful and already awake." She said from her memory. "It is also known thanks to Koneko that they live together and are in relationship in privacy for most probably a very long time. Do you plan to approach them?"

Rias sipped her own tea and sighed. "I'm not sure. While I would like to talk to them, I want them to approach me themselves." She said with small amount of irritation seething from her voice, making Akeno giggle more, hearing her friend.

"Maybe they don't know you're the leader of this territory. I mean, from the way they act, they aren't aligned with any faction, so it's very possible they just came here to attend school. Just invite them here and talk to them." Akeno said with a small smile, slowly turning it into a teasing smirk. "Unless you have crush on one of them? Is it the wild Kemono? Or is it Vali, because if it is, then I will doubt our friendship. Ufufu~" Rias sent her friend a small glare.

"It's not that. I just wanted to see their intentions before approaching." Almost immediately she got a judging look from the raven head. "Okay, okay! I will talk to them soon!"

With that out of the way, girls continued on with their business.

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

 _Three days later, after school, Kemono's PoV_

Currently, I sat on a bench near a random street, eating a stake. Why was I doing that and Vali wasn't around? Well, my girl is with her friends, shopping or something. It's obvious we both her social life outside of each other, so I don't really care. She's a strong girl and she can take care of herself.

As to why exactly I'm eating here and not in my house or with my own pals... Well, simply put, the reason is currently on a bridge connecting two sides of this busy road, talking to a certain brunette pervert.

Yes, someone is talking to Issei. A girl to be exact. Shocking, right!? Not exactly. It's Raynere, one of the members of the Grigori. She with her team was assigned to watch certain Sacred Gear holders and report on their status, in case some of them go rampage with their power.

But what she's doing now is something she wasn't supposed to do - interacting with one. It's obvious Issei has Sacred Gear inside him, though I'm not exactly sure which one. I understand if she had to watch him, but approaching him? That's not part of the plan.

Unfortunately, what I hear is something that makes me wary even more. Raynere decided to confess her "feelings" towards him. But it's obvious she's bullshiting. Thankfully, I don't need to be close to them to hear their conversation, thanks to my heightened senses of Amazon.

Few moments later, Raynere, or Amano Yuuma as she called herself, walked away. Seeing that, I got up and followed her closely. Five minutes passed and she went into the dark alley, still unaware I'm following her. Bingo.

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 10)**

Before she could transform into her real form, I smirked and patted her shoulder. She flinched slightly and slowly turned her head, probably trying to keep her innocent act up. "Um... How can I hel-"

"Drop the act, Raynere." I cut her mid sentence. She fully turned to me and frowned. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She huffed and leaned against the wall.

"What business do you have in knowing that? I thought you and that Vali bitch left Grigori." I grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

If she thought she can insult Vali, then she's highly mistaken. "Shut up! Just because we're officially neutral now doesn't mean I don't know what's going on." After short chocking, I let her go. "Azazel contacted us, saying some things may happen here. I'm not going to stop you for now, but let me tell you this: Do anything to that kid or any other human without any bigger reason and you bet I'll skin you and your comrades with your own. Fucking. Spears." My words definitely reached her, because she was trembling a little. I may be human, but I am well known through the whole Grigori as "The Beast". Thankfully, while other factions know The Beast, they don't know my true identity. That, alongside Vali's identity as Hakuryuukou being also a secret outside of Grigori, allows us two to live freely in this territory.

When Raynere left with shaky legs, I sighed and started to head towards our apartment. It started to rain half-way through, so when I managed to get back, I looked like a stray dog. Oh well.

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

 _Three more days later_

It's Sunday today!

Vali and I decided to have a romantic dinner in a restaurant today, because it was a long time since we had one. I think it has been two months or so if I remember correctly. Well, never mind!

 **(Cue: 3 HOURS Relaxing Music "Romantic Piano")**

I got on my best suit, which consisted of a black elegant jacket, matching pants, white shirt underneath the jacket, red tie and black derby shoes. Basically, I looked like I was about to go for a weeding. My hair looked like that as well, being neatly arranged with my bangs hanging towards my left side. This definitely isn't something I would do or wear on everyday occasions, but for Valier I'm happy to wear such monkey suit.

Oh, speak of the beauty and she'll grace you with her presence. Just as I finished checking myself in the mirror, my girlfriend walked out of our room. Drop dead gorgeous, that's the best way I can describe her overall appearance. Her hair, that normally fell naturally from her head, were now hanging on her right shoulder after they were tied into a ponytail. Her clothes were a beautiful silk-white dress and matching one-strap heels. One thing that didn't change about her appearance was her lack of makeup, which I'm totally happy about. I mean, she's naturally perfect, so makeup needed.

Honestly, looking at ourselves now, I see completely different people. And that's good, because I don't feel like being center of our school's attention for the rest of eternity. So, ready in such a way, we decided to head out. But just in case shit was going to get down somehow, I have prepared my belt under the suit, just in case. Thank magic for spell of invisibility!

Well, nevertheless, I smiled and walked up to her, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Ready for our night, sweetheart?" She giggled lightly and nodded with a bright smile. With moments like this I easily forget how unladylike she can be during our training sessions.

We took each other's hands and interweaved our fingers. I couldn't contain a small smile of my own, thinking ahead on how our evening will turn out.

Twenty minutes of walk took us to our destination. It was a small Italian restaurant. Slightly Cliché, isn't it? Well, doesn't matter. Food's great and it requires reservations, so no sudden scene will happen in our nearest vicinity.

We took our seats and ordered food, happily talking with each other about our nearest future. This gave us a feeling of normality, something we cannot even feel in our own house sometimes.

Soon our food came. Vali ordered lasagna with vegetables, while I took rabbit in vinegar. As I was about to enjoy my meal, I saw familiar bush of brown hair walking alongside the even more familiar raven hair. Oh right, Raynere took that pervert for a date. To a park... that has no people nearby... SHIT!

 **(END SONG)**

I calmly get up and place my wallet next to Valier. "We have a problem. I promise tomorrow I'll make it up, kay?" After quick kiss, I ran towards the park, taking my jacket off and loosing everything up. Ah~ Much better.

I managed to enter the park right before the barrier was completely set up. This meant no good. I picked my pace up and saw the two of the next to the fountain. "Could you do something for me, Issei-kun?"

Hyoudou was about to answer, but I made my entrance in just the right time. "Yuuma-san! It's nice to see you!" I said, waving at them, jacket hanging on my finger over my shoulder. Raynere flinched slightly, while Issei looked between us in both confusion and surprise.

"Yuuma-chan, you know Kemono-senpai?" That dumbfounded expression he's now wearing is truly priceless. Too bad I left my phone at home.

Raynere, quickly after regaining composure, turned to the perv and nodded with a small, awkward smile. "Y-yes... We're-"

"Good ol' friends from when we lived in the same neighborhood!" I managed to cut her off while taking her into a one-arm hug. On the exterior it may look friendly enough, but in reality it was a warning to her: Wrong move and you're dead. "Isn't that right, Yuuma-san?"

She once again nodded and got out of my threatening hug... These two words should never work together... "Yeah... What are you doing here, actually?"

I shrugged while taking few steps in between the two. "Oh, it was such a lovely evening that I couldn't help walking out. I went to an restaurant, bought some new books. And now... I'm thwarting some plans."

"Thwarting some plans?"

"Thwarting some plans"

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 23)**

Right before she turned to her true form, I kicked her guts, sending her into the fountain with a loud sounds of stone shattering. "The fuck, senpai!?" I looked at Issei with the most serious look yet, obviously ticking off Issei into thinking that something's up.

"Your date tried to kill you, Issei-boyo. I recommend you to run for your life. I'll keep her off of your tail." As I finish my sentence, we can hear furious roar of a woman I just kicked and something about not being trashed by a useless human or something. She still have her superiority issues, huh? I guess I'll need to beat discipline into her. "ISSEI, RUN!"

I dashed at Raynere and used my jacket on her head, forcing her onto the ground, making a small crater under her head. She summoned a light spear and tried to attack, but her problem was that she thought I was standing over her, while actually I landed right behind her. I looked up and saw Issei running... To the nearest cover. That idiot...

I shock my head and jumped backwards as the crow finally did a smart thing and created non-lethal light explosion which acted as a flashbang. As my ears were ringing a bit, I tried to keep focus on the bitch, who summoned another spear and went for CQC. Bad choice. Her swings, while fast and definitely strong, were very imprecise and most probably leaded by rage. That allowed me to dodge all of them, while throwing in few of my own punches.

Issei watched us in fear and awe, for obvious reasons. I landed another punch to her face before I saw certain silver head arrive. "Issei? What are you doing here?" She asked the brunette pervert, who just now noticed her.

"Vali-senpai!? What are YOU doing here!?" They conversation started like this. They just asked and stated the obvious, so it's not worth my attention. I just continued to fight my opponent. Another minute of one-sided fight later, Raynere flashed with intelligence again, taking her wings out and taking off to the sky.

"HAHAHAHA! What now, stupid human!?" Or maybe she is just a fucking idiot and all of her attempts at showing superiority I call examples of her "intelligence".

I just shock my head and placed my left hand on the belt's handle. "You're an idiot, Raynere..." And then I twisted it.

 **OMEGA**

"You forgot that I can easily trump all of your advantages with my own power... Sha!" I got into a half-crouch. "AMAZON!"

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**

After the steam disappeared, I stood in my Amazon form, but instead of my previous one, this one had scars on its chest. It's a indication I came in terms with my Amazon self, my true self... Once again, that's a story for another time.

Even though she was so high in the air and I didn't focus that much, even then I could see her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. "Oh shi-!" Not a chance! As she tried to retreat, I jumped up high in the air and tackled her mid-air. I could see Issei watching our fight once more with a gaped mouth and Vali standing near him, simply smirking slightly.

I smirked myself and sent the crow into the ground, making another crater alongside lost of dust raising up. Losing no time, I grabbed the left handle, but this time I twisted it in the opposite direction than normally.

 **VIOLENT STRIKE**

I felt slight heat building up around my feet as I started to fall in Raynere's direction legs first. In less than a millisecond I managed to beat the whole distance only to connect with... nothing.

Bitch managed to dodge at the last second. Well, doesn't matter. I will find her by the scent and th- "AGH!" Wait... Oh shit, Issei! I quickly went in the direction I heard the scream only to find downed body of the pervert with a gigantic, bloody hole in his stomach. Vali came to us as well, apparently shockwave threw her off a little.

 **(END SONG)**

When the dust settled, there was no trace of that whore. How she managed to escape, I probably will never find out. Why? BECAUSE I WILL RIP EM A NEW ONE!

Woah, where did that come from? Well, whatever. I sniffed the air and noticed a small stench coming from the boy's pocket. It smells like a bat... **"Vali, return home. Rias Gremory will reincarnate him."** She looked at me with questioning stare and I knew what it meant. **"We would talk to her later either way. We can as well do it in a flashy fashion."**

She rolled her eyes and pecked my cheek. "Just come back home before midnight, kay?" I nodded and she teleported herself back to our apartment, while I jumped onto the nearby tree's branch.

 **(Cue: Highschool DxD OST CD 1/Track 12)**

I watched as Rias Gremory teleported to the park and reincarnated him. The Evil Pieces system always interested me. How did they found a way to make others into devils? That's really awesome! The only downfall is that basically forces you to serve under the person that reincarnated you until you got your own pieces, but whatever! Not like it matters to me at the moment.

I smirked as it was my time to shine. **"Yoink!"** I quickly jumped down, grabbing the unconscious pervert before returning to the trees. Rias noticed that and followed me with her eyes.

"Who are you!? And why did you take my servant?" I placed Issei in a darker part of the tree and went out of the shadows to face the redhead.

When she noticed me, her eyes widened and she aimed her hand at me, charging power that she and her brother inherited from their mother's side, Power of Destruction. **"Woah, hold your horses! I'm not here to fight!"** I immediately said, sitting down on the branch. It may seem reckless, since she seems like the trigger-happy kind, but I know my enemies before they know me. I can see that if things came down to it, I can trump her with speed and experience alone.

She hesitantly lowered her arm. "So it's you, huh? What is The Beast doing in my territory?" I rolled my "eyes" and placed my head onto my palm.

 **"I want to give you a small proposition."** I started while looking her straight into her eyes. **"I would like to teach your new pawn how to fight and survive, considering he will do that a lot as a devil. Also, I'll take care of the group of fallen angels that are located in the abandoned church."** Her brows furrowed as she thought about it.

Finally, she looked in my direction again. "And what is in for you?" I shrugged.

 **"Nothing. I just want to help."** Her glare almost pierced through my head. Almost. **"Okay, okay! Listen... Some shit may happen in the nearby future here. This is something me and Hakuryuukou want to completely prevent or, at the very least, halt to the point where the collateral damage will be reduced to the minimum. And you, as the main supernatural group residing in the area, play big part in our plans."** Her eyes widened again when she heard something may happen. In all honesty, all I'm saying here is a bunch of speculations that Azazel told me and I simply say it to have bigger chance at winning her over. The biggest event that is supposed to happen soon is peace meeting between the Three Factions and even that is debatable. **"That's why we need to train you into proper shape. Even without watching you fight, I can see that your whole peerage is not that strong. I mean, I can definitely defeat all of you, not even talking about Hakuryuukou."**

She sighed in defeat. That's good, she admits she's powerless at the current moment. "So, what are the conditions?"

 **"Simple. First, I'll train that pervert for two weeks, then I'll train the rest of you."** I answered, taking Issei onto my shoulder. **"Just excuse him from classes for those two weeks. I'll come with him and Hakuryuukou tomorrow after our training session. Now, I bid you farewell."**

 **(END SONG)**

I quickly jumped from building to building until I returned to our apartment. There, I changed back to my human form. "Welcome back, honey." Vali greeted me with a long kiss and a chicken. A whole chicken. At least it's roasted. "So you took the pervert?"

I placed the kiddo on the couch and ate my chicken, silently nodding. She sighed and sat besides me. "So no more normal life for us, huh?" I sighed alongside her.

"I wonder why we even tried lying to ourselves." She looked at me. "Considering who we are, we could never have a normal life."

And with that sore way of ending our conversation, we watched some TV before going to sleep.

* * *

 _Next day_

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 15)**

I walked to the living room, where we left Issei. I would put him to our guest room, but there's this one problem. We don't have a guest room. So the pervert was now sleeping soundly on the couch, covered in a blanket.

Having nothing better to do, I decided to sharpen my favorite knife. It wasn't some puny kitchen knife, but a proper hunting/combat knife with 25cm of blade in length. It's something I once got during my training at Grigori and I take it wherever I can. And I never let it's blade go dull.

To sharpen it up, I use a pocket-sized sharpening stone. The sound of my knife grinding against the stone must've been pretty loud, because two minutes in and the perv shots up with sweat going down his forehead. He looked around. "Where am I-?" When he spotted me and my knife, I could see the thoughts that ran through his head. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" His yell was way too loud in my opinion, so I took the stone and bonked his head.

"Calm down perv, I ain't going to kill you... Unless you give me a reason." I enjoy inserting fear into weak-willed people. "And to answer your question, you're at mine and Vali's place."

Just as I said that, my beautiful roommate walked out of our bedroom. Thankfully she wore some basic sleepwear, so while the curves were showing, no real nudity was visible.

She stretched and yawned cutely. "Huh? Issei's up already?" I nodded and Issei smiled perversely at her. But before I could teach him a lesson, he got a slipper straight to the face. "Don't ogle at me, you dumbass!"

I laughed lightly, gaining a quick glare from Issei, before both memories and realization hit him hard. "Wait, so what happened last night-!?"

"Really happened, yes. You went on a date with a fallen angel, who at the very end tried and succeeded to kill you, even though I tried hard on stopping that." I summarized yesterday evening, finally finishing the sharpening. Just in time for Vali to throw me a plate with a well done steak. I used my knife to cut it and eat it part by part. When I noticed Issei staring at me, I smiled lightly. "Want some?" He shock his head. Probably wondering why I eat steak at morning.

He sighed and looked down. "So I died, huh? ... Wait, if that's the case, then how come I'm still alive? Am I in the afterlife!?" Once again, I used my stone to bonk his head.

Vali thankfully allowed me finish my meal, explaining things herself. "No, you're alive now. You were simply reincarnated by Rias Gremory as a devil." Obviously, Issei didn't quite believe this. But before he could say anything, I sent him a look that told him to listen. "I know you may not believe this, but that's true. Now listen closely, because I won't repeat twice what I'm about to say..."

And with that, Vali explained everything about the Three Factions and the Great War and stuff like that. After that, she started to explain the Evil Pieces system, why it was created and what it meant for him. From that, she moved onto Sacred Gears and then to what Sacred Gear he has.

"So you say I have a dragon inside me" We nod. "that is one of the two Heavenly Dragons, which were powerful enough to fight all three races at once and deal heavy damage to all of them." Another nods. "And Vali-senpai have the second dragon inside her" I washed my plate quickly during that time. "which makes me her rival."

I approached him, using a towel to dry my hands. "Technically yeah, but Vali don't want to fight you just because two dragons have grudge."

 **[Much to my dismay.]** Speak of the devil and he will appear... Or a dragon in this case.

The boyo besides me jumped up in surprise. "Who was that!?" One good smack across his head calmed him down.

"That was Albion, your dragon's rival." At that moment Divine Dividing appeared on her back, startling Issei.

After recovering, Issei shot up from his place. "C-Cool! How do I make my Sacred Gear appear!?" He asked with determination in his eyes. I chuckled and got up, taking his left hand.

"Keep it up and close your eyes." He listened to my instructions. "It will be the poing in which you'll concentrate power. Now, visualize the strongest person or being you can imagine." Few seconds passed and he nodded, giving me sign he did it. "Now, while focusing on that image, make something signature connected to that person, like attack or a pose or something like this." He looked a bit embarrassed for a moment before performing Kamehameha.

When he did it, a red gauntlet appeared on his left hand, though unlike descriptions that Albion gave me, it was definitely not what I expected. First of all, it looked more like a hand guard than an actual gauntlet, being fingerless and having armorless spots on the bottom of his arm. **[HAHAHAHAHA! This kid isn't even powerful enough to summon proper Boosted Gear! HAHAHAHA!]** Albion's laugh died down pretty soon when Vali forced Divine Divining to vanish.

When I looked at Issei, he watched his Sacred Gear with disappointment. And I don't blame him, considering he learned he couldn't even summon it properly. "Don't let that old prick dragon get under your skin. I'm honestly surprised you even managed to call it out, you being a devil now aside. Just some training and you'll get proper Gear in no time." Fire once more burned in his eyes and I laughed heartfully at that. "That's the spirit! Now, considering we got you a free pass from classes for two weeks, we'll use that time to train you into a man!"

Issei fist-pumped the air before the whole sentence entered his ear. "Two weeks...? HOW!?" I just chuckled and dragged him to Vali, who was preparing a teleportation circle to a secluded forest far away from society. Ku ku ku ku ku ku! "I HAVE SO MANY MORE QUESTIONS!"

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

 _Evening, Old school building_

Training was... pretty interesting. For the most part it was simple strength/speed/endurance kind of training, but there was the problem of Issei being pathetic. Becoming a devil should've give him a big boost physically, making my training challenging, but doable. In his case it was just challenging.

I also spent some time teaching him about battle instinct and stuff, but I didn't plan on going into details, because there's none. Instincts you need to develop on your own, during battle or by other means.

I talked about it for hour, leaving about seven for our normal training. Unfortunately, around half of that was lost because Issei couldn't do anything I planned for him and I had to make new training for him.

 **(Cue: Highschool DxD OST CD 1/Track 16 {AN: It has strong Godfather vibe for some reason})**

I cracked my neck quickly and knocked on the door. "Enter!" We heard Rias' voice from the inside. I looked at Issei, who actually seemed a bit nervous, then at Vali, who just like me was completely relaxed. They both nodded, showing they're ready to enter, though Issei didn't seem that convincing to me.

I opened the door and... It's a okay room. Very classy decor, lot's of circles of the Gremory clan drawn all over the place, all having different purposes. The only proper light source are the few candles found here and there inside the room.

On one of the couches sat girl with petite build, silver hair and hazel eyes. Her face was completely stoic as she munched on her sweets. Koneko Toujou... Or, as me and Vali know her, Shirone... Why is she called by us like that? Simple, because that's her real name. And how do we know THAT? We talked to her sister.

Let me explain...

 **(END SONG)**

* * *

 _Six years ago, Russia, random forest_

 **(Cue: Amazons OST Disc 1/Track 22)**

We were on a mission/training session set up by Azazel, our boss, mentor and, back then, soon to be foster father. Our mission was to find some mercenaries that hunted down supernatural beings, like angels, devils and youkai and sell them as slaves by literally destroying their power with some unknown technology or magic.

Back then I wasn't as confident as I am now, nor as skilled or in control. I was the lost lamb kind of person. The only person I truly felt comfortable around were Vali, my best friend, and Azazel, but only because he gave off such nice vibe.

My lack of confidence and basically what makes me now was made because I was having a internal conflict about who or what really I am. I mean, I was a monster in human skin, a ticking, biological bomb. Even though I was just fourteen, I understood it perfectly. And I tried to keep myself in tact, using one thought: I'm not a monster, I'm human... How naive I was.

Well, never mind. We walked through a snowed forest, wearing furred clothes to keep us warm. I also ate some eggs to keep my hunger in control. Just then I noticed someone running in the distance. It was a girl slightly older than us, wearing nothing but a very revealing kimono. Her hair were black and her eyes were hazel.

This was Kuroka, Shirone's older sister. "V-Vali! Someone's there!" I yelled and pointed in that direction. But I didn't expect to be as fast as she was, because just as I turned back to look at the girl, she was already in front of me, also just turning in my direction. There was no time to dodge or stop, so she crashed into me, making us both fall. "U-um..." I felt my cheeks heat up because of the... well developed chest she had. And somehow they grew since then.

"O-oh, sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to f-fall onto y-you!" She apologized and quickly got up. I got up as well and cleaned myself off all of the snow. That's when I heard more footsteps. And the stench of blood and lies. I narrowed my eyes, while Kuroka's went wide in fear. "O-oh no, they're coming!" She hid behind us as six man clad in vests and other battle equipment came to us.

"Hand us that stray. She's been charged with many crimes in devil society and deserves the worst of punishment.." The guy, probably their leader, said while taking a step forward. I narrowed my eyes. The more I look between them and Kuroka, the more clearly I can see that, while they aren't lying, I can see that justice is not what they want.

Vali approached my side. "Kemono... You think it's-" Before she could finish, I took my belt from her - she kept it near her because she was scared I would suddenly rampage or something - and got on my waist.

"Vali... please, keep her safe and away from me..." With that word, I grabbed the left handle and twisted it forward.

 **OMEGA**

I looked up and I could feel my eyes being filled with blood. " UUUAAAAGHHH!" I let out my battle cry, getting into lower stance, while my opponents prepared their weapons. "AMAZON!"

 **EVOLU-E-EVOLUTION**

The amount of heat I released was enough to melt all of the snow in around two meters from my position. I didn't waste my time, immediately going for the closest guy the moment I felt my transformation completing. I grabbed him by his shoulders, jumped over his head behind him and threw him into a tree. The moment he hit it, sound of bones shattering echoed throughout the whole place.

His partners quickly recovered from shock and started to shoot at me, one of them trying to kill me with a sword. Pathetic. I grabbed his hand with my right one and twisted my left handle forward.

 **VIOLENT PUNISH**

Blades on my arms sharpened and I swung my left arm upwards and right, cutting from armpit to his opposite shoulder. After second, everything above that fell off from his body. But that wasn't all. I pressed twice a small button on the right handle before twisting it once and taking it out.

 **VIOLENT BREAK**

I got out my whip and without losing a beat, I tied another's neck with it. Then I jumped above a tree near me, placing the whip partially on a branch. When I landed, the man was in the air, suffocating. I didn't plan on letting him suffer too much, so I harshly pulled my whip, breaking his neck with the force.

That left three. Being smarter than their comrades, they started to run away from me. But I wouldn't let them go. When my whip returned to my belt, I pressed the button once and twisted the handle, then pulled it out. Belt exclaimed the same thing, but this time I took out a spear.

Quick aim at them, taking a proper position aaaaaand... I threw it, getting all three of them at once, one through the head, others through the chest. I sighed as they all stopped their flight at a tree located meters from their original location.

Taking few deep breaths to calm down, I finally took the belt off, returning to my human form. I glanced at the girls. While Vali had her usual smile, Kuroka seemed a bit... scared. She hid behind Vali, unable to even look at me.

Vali chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. He won't eat you." Just then, because life felt this situation was way too serious, my stomach growled, making Kuroka even more scared. "Kemono, eat something." I nodded meekly and took out an egg, munching on it happily.

"So, who are you? And what do those guys meant?"

Kuroka looked down on the now muddy ground with sad expression. "M-my name's Kuroka..." That name clicked in our minds. Kuroka, a very "troublesome" stray devil that killed her master because she succumbed to her power of senjutsu.

Vali nodded and approached me. "What do you think Kemono, should we report her? She doesn't seem bad, but you know..." I approached Kuroka, who flinched in fear. Thinking this is the end, she closed her eyes, as if to accept her fate.

I blinked at that, slightly confused, but quickly ignored that. I had something else in mind for her. I leaned as close as I could without crossing her comfort zone and sniffed her for solid four seconds. "She's a good person..." I said, straightening up. Kuroka stayed with shut eyes for another moment before she noticed her life haven't ended yet. So she opened them, only to see my extended hand and a very shy smile. "Hi Kuroka, I'm Kemono and this is Vali... We're good people, like you." She definitely was taken aback by my weird - from her perspective - words and it took her another moment to finally take my hand.

 **(END SONG)**

After that, we all went to drink something warm and almost instantaneously became friends. We also heard her part of the story of why she became a stray.

Long story short, her master was a complete psycho, caring not about his peerage members, but about their power. So he experimented on them, forcing them to gain more power through torturous training and, in case of Kuroka, prematurely gaining control over youkai powers like senjutsu. She didn't mind that as long as her sister was safe. But when that assfuck tried to do the same thing to Shirone, Kuroka lost her temper and simply killed the bitch. After that she had to run away because higher-ups didn't want to hear her reasons, because she was "a low-class trash" as they said it.

And then, half a year later, she was almost taken by the slave traders, if not for our help. When Azazel heard her story and saw I trusted her without a hesitation, he officially gave her amnesty in the fallen angel society and even became it's unofficial member, like me and Vali.

* * *

 _Present_

 **(Cue: Highschool DxD OST CD 1/Track 16)**

While she didn't want to stay with us for too long, as to not give us much trouble, she often visits us, about once a month or two and stays for a good week. And ever since... I don't know, three years ago, she started a rivalry with Vali about my feelings. While originally, when Vali and I didn't confront each other about our feelings, it was a rather calm thing, Kuroka teased me/flirted with me and Vali tried to stop her. But after me and Valier became official... things went south really quickly.

But I don't feel like explaining more, so let's just go on. I slapped Issei across his head when he started screaming about Shirone. She just glared at him and called him a pervert.

Person sitting on opposite couch was a blonde boy in Issei's age with a very charming smile. Yuuto Kiba, Prince of Kuoh. Despised by almost every male in school. Almost every, because I give no single damn about him, not like he will still my girlfriend or something. He smiled at us and I could see Issei almost throwing up.

Another person in the room was Akeno Himejima, Yamato Nadeshiko of our school. Long raven hair tied into a single ponytail, face of a literal angel, manners of a true lady... and daughter of Baraqiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori. I think talking about anything related to her dad in her hearing range isn't a smart move, considering she doesn't seem to think about talking to him in the nearby future.

And then there's sound of a shower. Sound that made me immediately turn to Issei, who was drooling at the image of a young girl showering behind the curtains. Rias Gremory is her name. Once again, Koneko called the brunette a pervert.

"Ara, Ara~ Kemono-senpai? What are you doing here? Vali-senpai too?" Akeno suddenly turned her head to us and voice out her confusion with a overly sweet smile. I just shrugged and the three of us sat down on the couches. Me and Vali sat besides Yuuto-san, while Issei took place next to Shirone.

Just then the sound of shower died down and minutes later, fully clothed Rias came out of there. "So... I see you've come." Her voice was calm, smooth and very charming. Too bad for her I dealt with too many people like her to fall for that trap. "I must say, I didn't expect you two to be our guests."

I sent her a almost taunting grin. "Never judge book by it's cover, Rias-san." I quickly scanned the room. Everyone, despite their seemingly casual look and expressions, is obviously ready for any possible fight, confirmed by the fact that they flinched when I said that. Even though I just said that for the heck of it. "As I said in the park, we plan on helping you, but only after getting that pervert into the shape."

Issei was about to object, but one big stare of disappointment from me made him shut up. "I'm not that weak..." But it didn't stop him from muttering with a not very suiting pout.

"Ten kilograms, that's how much you could have on while squatting. Anyone in this room could do them with more on." Everyone thankfully nodded and the boy lowered his head comically in defeat.

"Well, Issei-kun's physical condition aside, did you explain everything to him." I nodded lightly. "Good, that means we can skip that and give you your first job." With snap of her fingers, a big pack of leaflets. "You are to deliver every single one of them to houses with people who's greed is high enough to consider summoning us." She quickly told him what to do, gave him special device that'll help him and sent him out.

Moment after he left, I turned to Rias "... Weren't you supposed to introduce everyone else first?" She just smiled and sat down on her place.

"That can wait. Now..." Her face became extremely serious. "What kind of danger we are talking about here?" Everyone looked at us, slightly confused, but also serious.

I sighed and changed my sitting position to a more formal one. "Apocalyptic level. Something you cannot deal yourself at the moment with your current power level." Their eyes narrowed and I rolled my own. "Don't get me wrong, you are strong... on your own tier. But the thing is while you are Tier Ten, maybe Nine, then our enemy is Tier Six at least." Their gasps somehow annoy me, despite it being the first time they gasped.

"S-something that big!?" I nodded and looked at her face. "What can we do then!?" I chuckled and took out my knife, alerting them, just so I can start sharpening it again.

"Train, gain power, work on your teamwork. Simple as that. While I don't think you have enough time to grow to his level, it will be enough to stall him until reinforces arrive... Unless the two of us will still be here. In that case stalling for time won't be necessary." I watched them and was happy they understood. I took a deep breath and continued. "But in order for all of you to fight at your best and train with the most effect, you need to not only have very small gaps of power between you but you also need someone to guide you. That someone will be me. First I'll train Issei-boyo until he will be able to call himself your comrade without shaming you in terms of power."

Rias then decided to interrupt me. "But all of my peerage members are like family to me. No matter what, they will not bring any shame." I nodded and smiled.

"Good to know you keep them in such high regards, but the fact still stays strong: Issei-boyo is far weaker than any one of you and that needs to be fixed. So until he will be on even grounds with you, my main focus is fixed on him. After that I'll train all of you at every moment of your free time." I released more air and let it back in. "Now, any other questions?"

Koneko rose her hand and I turned to her. "... Who exactly are you?" I smiled and relaxed once more.

"I go by many names and saying all of them out loud would be very cliché, so I'll use the one everyone knows me the best with. I'm Kemono Otaka or The Beast."

Everyone except Rias stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"The ripper of Grigori?" I nodded towards Kiba.

"Almost legendary human capable of killing ten six-winged angels?" I nodded again. That's how my strength was described by many people who saw me fight.

"... Monster." I chuckled lightly.

"That's me. Though I prefer instead of monster to be called a hunter." My arm went around Vali's shoulder, bringing her closer to me. "And this is Vali Luciana Fernley, my girlfriend and the White Dragon Empress."

I just couldn't help but laugh at their surprised faces. "To having such powerhouses in our clubroom... It's very exciting~" Oh, right. Baraqiel warned me about her possible sadomaso intersts... didn't expect it to surface so early around us though.

I shrugged in indifference and looked at them. "Another question?" This time it was Yuuto that rose his hand.

"What are your connections to those fallen angels that attacked Issei-kun." Good question. I chuckled and hid my knife as well as my sharpening stone.

Then I got up and walked closer to the window. "I met them a few times at the Grigori HQ, but I never really liked them. The most interactions I had with Raynere and Kalawarner, but mostly they ended with anger on both sides. So honestly, I feel really good with the thought of killing them." I explained, looking out through the window

Akeno didn't bother to raise her hand. "And what about the leaders of Grigori?" Oh, that passive-aggressive tone of her voice... I hope I won't get on her bad side.

"Well, the one I like the least is Kokabiel, but it's mostly because he's a insane warmonger. With Baraqiel and Shemhazai I don't talk much, but we are on a very good terms if I say so myself. While Azazel... Well, he's our foster father." I turned in their direction and saw everyone shocked and Vali's saddened face... Memories of her late father and lost mother... I won't let her feel sad anymore. "That's all for today. We'll talk tomorrow. Vali, let's go." We both went to the exit to get back home.

As I was about to open the door, we was stopped by Rias, who slammed her hands into her desk. "Wait!" I turned in her direction. "Can I ask you one last question?" I nodded and leaned against the door. "Senpai, who really are you?" Rias asked with demanding tone. I just gave her a cheeky grin and shrugged.

"A hunter that waits for hunting season to begin." I answered her as cryptically as possible before exiting.

 **(END SONG)**

On our way home, I could feel Valier's staring into my back. "Why did you give her such cryptic answer? You could've just said that you're an Amazon and they would still know as much as they do now." I just chuckled and smiled at her.

"Because I like people thinking about their stupid questions. Now let's go. I still need to eat!" She sighed in defeat and we both went back home.

* * *

 _Three days later, streets of Kuoh_

I didn't expect Issei's training to take so long! I mean yeah, I asked Rias for two weeks for him, but I thought by now he would be at least as strong as a freshly reincarnated devil should be. But nope! He's not. Thankfully, progress was made, so I can't say it's that bad, but still...

 **(Cue: Highschool DxD OST CD 1/Track 16)**

Currently, me and Issei were walking towards the forest for our training. "Please senpai! Go easy on me!" I had to listen to him for fifteen minutes now and we're not half way there!

I was about to just smack him across the head to shut him up when suddenly in front of us, small nun around Issei's age tripped and fell on the ground.

Issei's innitial reaction was looking onto her panties, earning him a smack across his head.

I shock my head and picked herup. "Are you alright?" I asked, facing the girl.

When we both looked her over, Issei awed at her, while I had to admit: She's pretty cute. Long blonde hair, emerald eyes, aura of innocence and nun's clothing. That's a nun if I ever saw one.

She blinked at us and nodded before bowing. "I'm sorry for worrying you! I didn't pay attention and tripped..." Issei chuckled awkwardly and shock his head.

"N-no problem... Don't worry about it..." He admitted and scratched back of his neck sheepishly. I shock my head in amusement at that and picked her baggage up, handing it to her.

"Thank you very much!"

I just smiled lightly. "What's your name, miss?" She opened her eyes and smiled back.

"I am Asia Argento."

Issei gave her a big grin. "Name's Issei Hyoudou!" I popped bones in my fingers quickly to wake them up.

"And I'm Kemono Otaka. What a nun like you is doing here?" I asked, looking around. "There's no churches around as far as I know..." Except for the one those traitors are hiding in

She blinked and looked at me. "R-really? Because I was assigned to a church on a hill, but... I lost my way. I would as for a way there, but so far only you could understand me." That's because Issei, as a devil, can understand any language by word while I simply understand Italian which she uses.

I sighed and nodded. "I know the place. We'll take you there, but I'm not even sure if anyone is there..." She beamed in happiness and we all headed in it's direction. But for her to be connected to them? Something's up... But what?

Twenty minutes later and we heard boy crying nearby. He was sitting on the ground and holding his knee, which was scratched, probably after her fell on the ground.

I was about to continue walking when Asia suddenly went up to him and started to comfort him. Just nun's nature, I thought. But then, green light covered her hands and two rings appeared on them. Wait... I heard Azazel talking about it! Twilight Healing, Sacred Gear capable of healing any wound from any creature. So that's what they want. Crap!

After she was done, we continued walking.

"Asia-san! What was that? It was amazing!" Of course Issei's the clueless one here. But I don't have right to complain, he's new in this after all.

Asia, however, seemed to sadden at this. "It's a gift from God..." The irony of this... As Issei was about to continue his questioning, also picking up on her sadness, we arrived at the bottom of the hill on which the church was located. "Oh, this is the place!" She smiled and turned to us. "Thank you two so much! How about you come with me for a tea?"

 **(END SONG)**

I would love to, but Issei was an obvious no-no for many reasons, so I just shock my head. "We're currently very busy, so we need to decline. But there's always another day, right?" She nodded and went up the stairs. We waved towards her and then slowly headed to forest again.

 **(Cue: Armour Zone by Taro Kobayashi)**

"Senpai, that feeling I got from the church..."

"That was your devil instinct telling you to avoid that place." I explained and continued to walk forward.

But the fact that Asia was summoned here by those bastards... I hope it's not for the reason I think it is.

* * *

 **And another chapter, this one a proper one, is up! I don't know why, but this went for far too long for my taste. Writing this, that is.**

 **But I'm happy with the end results. While it will probably have lots of grammatical errors, I assure you I will fix them the moment I will have more free time, I promise!**

 **No bigger reviews were made, so no reason to respond to them**

 **For now, however, please enjoy this part!**

 **Ja~Ne!**

 **[1] - In this universe, Amazon never existed, therefor Amazons never had reason to be created as a series, because it would have nothing to base itself on. Therefor, Kamen Rider franchise can exist alongside the Amazons.**

* * *

 **Next Hunt:**

"What the fuck are those things!?" Issei yelled, pointing at both the stray and the Amazon.

I sighed and smirked, visibly pissing the crazy bastard. "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

I couldn't stop laughing as I shot through all of the priests, who were falling like domino pieces. I LOVE HUNTING SEASON!

"Azazel... Call the others." I said, eating a piece of meat.

 **Chapter 2: First pray**

 **(END SONG)**


	3. ANNOUNCMENT

**ANNOUNCMENT!**

 **Hey there everyone! Hitsuruga here! Sorry for the lack of any kind of activity for the last few months. To summaries what happened with me since my last upload, let me say everything in short, chronological points:**

 **1\. Laziness;**

 **2\. Bunch of school tests;**

 **3\. Bunch of school test repeats;**

 **4\. Trying to fix my grades;**

 **5\. Whole madness with medical checkups for practice job;**

 **6\. My PC's power supply fried.**

 **So yeah… Thankfully my parents bought a laptop two days later, which I'm currently using. Now I'm waiting until all of the national holidays end and I get cash for my birthday (Which, for interested, is at 4** **th** **of May) so I can buy a new power supply. But until then, expect some updates.**

* * *

 **Now, let me get to one of the two main topics for which I'm writing this announcement in the first place: future of all of my current stories. That's a topic I was thinking about ever since I uploaded Demons Bane. And, thanks to my constant stress regarding my stress, as well as some downtime in form of the PC thing, I came to a definite conclusion on the future of ALL OF THEM.**

 **1\. Stories that are continued:**

 **A. Gamer's Tournament**

 **B. Demons Bane**

 **2\. Stories that will be rewritten:**

 **A. Demonic Devil (Major changes, including the name. By the end of it I am sure it'll be a completely different story, but most planned characters will still exist)**

 **B. Final Decade**

 **C. Hikari no Ryu**

 **3\. Wild Beast is currently discontinued and up to adoption. I stopped watching Amazonz midway through the season one (first because of streaming problems, then out of laziness), so I don't have anything in myself to continue this. But I really wish someone will continue. If you're interested, PM me and we'll discuss it there.**

 **4\. My Undertale fanfic is being terminated. I just lost my idea for this story. That's all.  
**

* * *

 **Now, for my second reason of creating this is… I'm in the middle of writing YET ANOTHER DxD FANFIC. I know, I know, I make too much fanfics at once. Buuuuuuuuut… this time it isn't a crossover. It IS a recreation of the main story, yes, but it'll be a completely original thing on my part. And, the best thing in my opinion, it'll be based on a story I'm writing separately. Or at least plan to write soon.**

 **While overall story, characters, setting and even powers to some extend won't be the same as the ones in the story I'm writing, by the end of it, it'll be heavily connected lore speaking. And I'll upload it AND Demons Bane's second chapter either tomorrow or in two days. Depends on my writing speed for both.**

 **Though knowing me, it might get delayed yet again, so please, don't get your hopes up.**

 **And when will Gamer's Tournament return? Probably when I'll have access to my main PC again. And I'll probably rewrite the new chapter YET AGAIN! Seriously, I already took like 6 attempts at it and I'm still not happy with what I got.**

* * *

 **So, if you have any questions, complaints or anything else on your mind, don't be afraid to leave a comment (Yes, I'll read those, don't worry. Though the update will be replaced with a new chapter later… unless it's on a story that'll be rewritten. Then it'll be terminated with the rest) and stayed tuned for the new chapters!**

 **Jia~Ne!**


End file.
